


after weeks

by plat_lyon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Loving girlfriends in bed, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plat_lyon/pseuds/plat_lyon
Summary: they haven't had sex in weeks





	after weeks

They hadn’t had sex in weeks. Not for any huge reason, just bad timing. Alex’s period cramps, then Maggie’s. A big work deadline for Maggie was followed quickly by Kara drama for Alex and a general feeling of exhaustion from both. In a relationship like this were always stretches of weeks in which the bed was only for sleeping, and occasionally for flopping, exhausted, to whine a little and try to spoon in the 45 seconds before one or both fall deep into REM. This was simply one of them.

They both finally had three days off – in a row, at the same time – but instead of spending them alone and naked, they were about thirty minutes outside Midvale.

Maggie was driving, one hand on the wheel and the other in Alex’s lap, gently stroking her thumb. There were times, drives, when that motion was nothing but loving comfort, companionship, silent appreciation. But they hadn’t had sex in weeks, and neither had said a thing but it was clear that they were both thinking about it.

“I’ve missed you,” Alex said, her voice a little pointed. Maggie knew what that meant. Sometimes it was innocent and sweet, but today it was heavy. Practically dragging on the ground with desire.

Maggie swallowed, feeling the steering wheel hard and warm under her left hand. “I’ve missed you too, babe.” She let her right hand get a little more adventurous, fully rubbing up and down Alex’s. Practically slithering between Alex’s fingers, grasping and slipping at Alex’s palm.

“We should probably quit our jobs,” Alex said seriously. “Spend more time at home.”

Maggie’s face twitched into a quick grin. “Absolutely. We’d both do very well as housewives.”

“Excuse me,” Alex pinched lightly at the skin on the back of Maggie’s hand. “I prefer the term ‘full-time dog mom.’”

Maggie snorted. “That’s one way to ask for a dog.”

Alex just hummed, distracting both of them by doing something sinfully sensual to the sensitive webbing of Maggie’s thumb. Maggie swallowed again, thick and weighty, and she could have sworn that Alex heard it.

She cleared her throat, trying to make sure she sounded sexy instead of just horny. “Well, hey. We may not be full-time dog moms yet, but at least we have the next few days together.”

But instead of lighting up, and maybe leaning over for a quick peck like Maggie had hoped, Alex just raised a judgmental eyebrow. “Yeah but we can’t do anything fun.”

Maggie took a quick look over. She tried to make her voice measured. Unjudgmental. “What do you mean?”

“We’re not having sex in my mom’s house. And definitely not with Kara there.”

Maggie couldn’t help but make a slightly distressed sound. Alex was really pretty, and it had been weeks, and there wasn’t a ton of other stuff to do in Midvale.

“What?” Maggie wasn’t subtle, and Alex turned a bit in her seat, looking more fully at her. “You’re saying you want to bone in my mom’s house?”

Maggie, trying carefully to walk the line between truthful and respectful, shrugged. “I mean, not if you wouldn’t be into it, or it would be too weird for you, or whatever. But, for me personally? No, it’s not a dealbreaker.”

“Oh. Um, have you…with other people? Emily, or whatever…” Alex’s voice had gotten dramatically smaller, and her hand had gone limp inside of Maggie’s.

Maggie gave herself 0.5 seconds to be frustrated at Alex’s baby gay jealousy and lack of experience. She didn’t, even for 0.5 seconds, regret getting together with Alex after removing her own head from her ass, but moments like these always made her remember why she’d been so reluctant. Being someone’s first is hard, and it’s even harder when they aren’t _your_ first. Not by a longshot.

“Yeah,” she admitted slowly, having promised Alex months ago that she wouldn’t lie about her past (and asking that, in return, Alex not to ask questions she didn’t want the answers to). “I’ve done it in parents’ houses before. But, like I said, if it’s a dealbreaker for you, then obviously we won’t do it. No big deal.”

But Alex was fidgeting a little in her seat, and it kind of seemed like a big deal.

************

The first day and a half in Midvale were wonderfully pleasant. It was Maggie’s first time, even though she and Alex had been together for nine months. Eliza had come to National City a couple of times, and Maggie had worked during Kara, Alex, and Eliza’s annual weekend away, so the timing had never made sense for a trip out there. Until now.

She spent her first day getting shown around the house, the beach, and the town. Eliza and Kara had done suitable embarrassing of Alex, and Alex had tried to rib Kara back, but the line between fun and sad was a little too thin for that to last. They had swum, cooked, eaten, drank, and all crashed out hard on Friday night before doing pretty much the same thing on Saturday.

Saturday night was Eliza’s birthday. She had insisted that all she wanted was a quiet night at home with her girls, and when Maggie had tried to beg off to give the birthday girl time with her daughters, said birthday girl had sent several stern text messages indicating that Maggie would be in big fat trouble if she didn’t attend.

Alex grilled steaks, Kara made sides and dessert, and Maggie made drinks. The booze flowed just enough to keep everyone happy without making anyone drunk, and the food was delicious. They ended the night with s’mores cooked out on the firepit overlooking the beach. It was quiet and soft, beautifully peaceful and loving. The kind of night Maggie hadn’t thought she’d ever have again.

The temperature dropped, and Alex brought out blankets, tucking one around Maggie before sitting down next to her and snuggling in underneath it. Maggie was surprised – she’d been avoiding touching Alex much since they got here. No sex, she’d assumed, meant no funny business of any kind.

But Alex tucked herself in, and leaned over to press a long, soft, real kiss against Maggie’s temple, and Maggie let herself relax into her girlfriend.

It was warm and cozy next to the fire. The stars were bright, and the dull crash and pull of the waves was mesmerizing and comforting. Alex was warm and soft next to her, pliable and close, smelling like herself. Their arms and hands were touching, not still but roaming and moving, sliding and touching and caressing.

Maggie could feel herself starting to want Alex. She let the feeling wash over her, more gentle for the knowledge that it wouldn’t be acted on. She let herself imagine what it would be like to press her mouth to Alex’s skin, to taste her. To feel Alex slowly and gently getting wet and swollen for her, under a blanket much like this one, in a far more private setting.

She let herself imagine it, just for a few seconds, before pulling back into herself, pushing her libido gently and firmly back down. It was harder than it sounded, because Alex was very pretty, practically in her lap, and they hadn’t had sex in a few weeks, but Maggie managed it well.

She kept her hands in chaste places, and warmly accepted all kisses and tenderness that Alex offered, and happily poured another glass of wine for everyone when it was decided that they weren’t ready for bed yet.

But finally the birthday girl yawned and stretched, announcing that it was time for her to call it a night. She gave her daughters each a grateful squeeze, telling them how much she loved having them at the house to celebrate with her. She made sure to give Maggie a goodnight hug too, making Maggie feel even warmer and more content than before.

Kara followed her inside soon after, her sugar rush from the s’mores finally fading, leaving her both jittery and exhausted. Alex and Maggie stayed outside only a few minutes longer. It was beautiful and quiet, but cold, and all the recent work meant they were both short on sleep. They turned off the gas fireplace, gathered up the blankets and glasses, finished putting the leftovers in the fridge, and then quietly headed to bed.

They brushed their teeth in the downstairs guest bathroom, the one attached to the guest room Alex was staying in for the very first time. Eliza had insisted that they stay together, and Alex’s childhood bed was still a twin and still in the same room as Kara’s. The downstairs guest room had a double bed and its own bathroom and no little sister, so Maggie had gratefully accepted in a louder voice than Alex’s awkward protestations.

Alex took out her contacts, and Maggie washed her face before they both went into the bedroom, changing quietly into soft tshirts for bed.

They slipped under the covers, gravitating quickly toward each other. It was probably Alex who leaned in for the first kiss, and almost certainly Maggie who came back for seconds. Alex reached out and pressed Maggie flush against her, her lips soft and wet, pulling at Maggie’s with hot insistence. Her body pressed against Maggie was electric. There was always something about Alex’s body that made Maggie crazy with want. Alex always seemed hard out in the world – muscles and armor and weapons and sarcasm, blunt bones and shearing strength. But in bed she was only soft. Unbelievably silky skin covering the soft meat of her thighs and belly, her chest warm and full, the thick give of her butt and hips under Maggie’s grasping hands.

Tonight was no exception.

Maggie tried to keep it PG, but Alex seemed to have no such compunctions. Maggie was keeping her hands on Alex’s waist and hips, sometimes veering to her back. She tried not to grip too hard, to dig her fingers into the soft flesh of Alex’s body. She didn’t touch anywhere that a bikini would cover. She kissed back, hot and wanting, but she did so with the full knowledge that this beautiful makeout session would end without progressing any further.

But Alex kept moving closer. She kept sucking at Maggie’s tongue, nipping at her lips, kissing her in that soft open mouth way that always got Maggie dripping. She was slipping her hands under Maggie’s shirt, caressing up and down her back with purpose. But it wasn’t until she slipped one hand under the waistband of Maggie’s underwear, taking a generous handful of Maggie’s ass and giving it a very invigorating squeeze, that Maggie pulled back from the kiss.

The one bedside lamp showed Alex as Maggie loved to see her – hair mussed, lips pink, chest heaving, eyes bright, skin glowing. “What?” Alex gasped, her hand still firmly gripping Maggie’s cheek. “This okay?”

Maggie could hardly catch her breath. “I…I mean, yeah, but, you said you didn’t want to.”

The hand on her ass relaxed but didn’t retreat. “Oh,” Alex said, looking like she genuinely forgot. “Right.”

Maggie brushed some hair out of her face. “I mean, if you changed your mind, we can, but I just wanted to check in. No pressure, babe.”

“Hmm.” Alex leaned back in, kissing Maggie languidly and thoroughly for several long breaths. “I changed my mind,” she finally whispered, still right up against Maggie’s lips.

Maggie gave her a moment to pull back, but she didn’t. “You sure?”

“Positive.” Alex’s voice was just a breath and it was doing things to Maggie. “We’ll just have to be quiet.”

Maggie hummed in agreement. “If it helps,” she murmured, finally, finally pressing her lips to the skin of Alex’s jaw, neck, throat, “we’re far away from them, and I’m sure they’re both sleeping by now.”

Alex rolled onto her back, submitting, baring her neck and breathing high and pretty in her chest. “I just want you,” she whispered as Maggie rolled on top of her, hands dancing quickly under her shirt.

“You have me.”

Maggie took her time. She left her hands splayed on Alex’s stomach and ribs, pressing but not grasping, as she nosed into Alex’s neck. Alex smelled differently during different activities, and this is of course one of the Alex smells that Maggie loved most. Soft, sleepy, sexy Alex smell came from her neck, and Maggie was addicted to it. She licked and kissed and – so gently – scraped her teeth across Alex’s neck until Alex’s breath was shorter and her hands were getting friskier on Maggie’s back, tugging more firmly in her hair.

Maggie took the hint, sliding down and pushing Alex’s shirt up enough to kiss her ribs, her belly button, the dip of her waist. A soft murmur and then Alex was sitting up, pulling her own shirt up and off and gesturing for Maggie to do the same. Alex laid back down, bare and gorgeous. The yellow light from the lamp made her glow, soft and supple and delicious.

Maggie tasted her everywhere, letting her lips drag, wet and heavy and wanting, across Alex’s chest and collarbones, over and around her nipples, sucking at the silky skin under her breasts. Her fingers started to dig into Alex’s waist while her mouth and tongue gently closed over Alex’s nipples, the two sensations combining to make Alex gasp a little bit in that way she always did.

Maggie kissed her sternum before sucking on Alex’s other breast, and Alex’s hand came up to the back of her head, holding her in place. Maggie let her right hand start to move down, toying with Alex’s underwear and brushing up and down her thigh. She could hear Alex’s heart thudding faster, and she could feel Alex become softer and more pliant under her fingers and lips.

She loved making Alex soft. It was like Alex melted in bed, becoming soft wax, holding only the shape that gave her the most pleasure. Like Maggie could press for years and barely find a bone.

Finally, finally, Alex was completely soft. One last drag of her lips, one last flick of her tongue, one last brush of her fingertips, and Maggie sat up again. She shifted to the side, pulling Alex’s underwear off and tossing it carefully to the edge of the bed for easy retrieval. Alex waved a hand, mumbling something that must have been “you too, baby,” and Maggie quickly obeyed.

She wasted no time laying back on top of Alex, and both of them made a small sound of pleasure at the feeling of pure skin on skin. It had been weeks, not just since they’d fucked, but since they’d lain like this, naked and open and putty.

But Maggie didn’t forget her goal. She could feel Alex’s coarse hair against her thigh, and a hint of wetness. It was enough to make her desperate to move faster, to have her hands and mouth where she needed them to be, to feel Alex become just how she wanted her.

They kissed again, for a long time. Still slow and wet, but even heavier now. More wanting. Maggie kissed Alex’s mouth the way she wanted to kiss her cunt, licking her way in, methodically grasping with tongue and lips to bring Alex to her knees. Alex started to press her body up, breasts and thighs coming up again and again, just an inch, to be closer to Maggie.

Maggie’s right arm, braced against the bed, started to shake.

She moved her mouth to Alex’s ear, pressing soft kisses to Alex’s cheek and jaw. “Can I go down on you, baby?” she whispered, her fingers dragging against Alex’s hip flexor. “I want to taste you.”

Alex turned her head, catching Maggie in another hot kiss before humming a yes.

Maggie grinned and, with a final peck, slid back down Alex’s body, not stopping until she was where she wanted to be. She kicked the blankets out of the way and settled in. She turned her head to the side and took the meat of Alex’s thigh into her mouth, sucking hard and using her teeth just enough to create a new sensation. This part of Alex’s thighs, right at the top, soft and fleshy, was one of the most erotic spots for Maggie. She often thought about those inner thighs when she fucked herself, late at night when Alex was working. She loved having her tongue in Alex’s cunt, but there was something about her thighs – juicy and meaty and delicious – that made Maggie crazy.

She sucked and bit and licked until Alex was squirming, whining, one hand on her stomach and the other on Maggie’s arm. “Mags,” she gasped, and Maggie knew what she meant but turned her head anyway, bringing Alex’s other thigh into her mouth.

Alex gasped. Maggie bit, hard, and Alex’s ass clenched, raising her hips.

Maggie couldn’t wait any longer.

She kissed Alex’s thigh and then kept kissing, moving across Alex’s hips until she hit hair. She gave one quick kiss to Alex’s clit, still hiding, then used both hands to press Alex’s legs apart until she had plenty of room to work.

Alex smelled fucking heavenly. Maggie felt her mouth water and her own cunt getting wetter. One last kiss to Alex’s hip, and then she brought her right hand up to Alex, brushing softly through her hair. Alex often took a while to get warmed up, and Maggie loved it. She loved feeling – and watching, and tasting – as Alex went from damp to gushing. As her cunt softened and grew, each fold swelling with her desire, as she became slick not just inside but everywhere.

Maggie loved taking her time, using hands and mouth – and voice – to soften Alex into the heavy, wet, slick puddle they both wanted her to be.

Alex was already wet tonight, but Maggie still had plenty to do. Her fingers brushed up against skin and Alex let out a soft breath, like Maggie was finally where she should be. Maggie went slowly, two fingers moving up and down at a glacial pace, Alex getting wetter and fuller with each pass.

Maggie kept up a running stream of encouragement. It was easy. She just let herself say what she was thinking. “I love this,” sometimes, and “fuck that’s hot,” at others. “You feel so good,” and, “you’re getting so wet for me.”

“I love you, gorgeous.”

After a while, Alex’s cunt opened and sucked Maggie’s fingers inside. Maggie grinned, loving the feeling of Alex’s wet heat around her. She gently eased even further in, letting her fingers curl into Alex. Alex was wetter than usual, so open, each fold as swollen and ripe as Maggie had ever felt. Alex was breathing hard, somewhere between sighing and keening, and Maggie finally pressed her mouth to Alex.

She sometimes used mostly tongue – targeted, precise movements. But tonight she pressed her mouth into Alex, making out with her cunt. She pressed deep with her lips, sucking and nibbling and grasping. She kissed her over and over again, licking into her and sliding against her as her fingers moved gently inside, the taste of Alex not just on her tongue but falling back into her cheeks and throat.

The bedroom was like molasses. Quiet and warm, perfectly contained in the bed. Alex was putty and Maggie was in heaven. The bed was soft and the light was sweet and Alex was so close.

Maggie licked up to her clit, still sucking and kissing, and Alex clenched around her fingers. It was a little louder now: the sound of Alex’s pants, Maggie’s hums of pleasure, and the deliciously dirty wet sounds of Maggie’s fingers moving through Alex’s cunt.

Maggie hummed into Alex’s clit and made a few figure eights with her tongue, and Alex came. Open and soft and pressing upward, clenching her swollen cunt into Maggie. Her breath was ragged and her hands gently glided into Maggie’s hair, easing her back. She huffed out a laugh as she came down, Maggie leaving a few loving nips on her thighs before coming back up, resting her head on Alex’s chest.

“I love you,” Alex said, making sure each word was as heavy as she meant it to be.

Maggie pressed a sticky kiss to her chest. “I love you too, babe.”

Alex hummed happily, kissing Maggie’s head with soft, insistent lips. “Give me a minute,” she said, but her hands were already starting to roam with purpose.

“Take your time,” Maggie mumbled, but Alex just laughed.

“Oh,” she said, one hand finding a nipple as if by accident, “I plan to.”


End file.
